There are many instances where detonation/ignition of explosives is useful in connection with oilfield technology, e.g., propelling and actuating certain tools and devices. Thus, involved in detonation/ignition of explosives there are numerous issues and opportunities for improvement, one of which relates to the detonation of low explosives by way of high explosives, e.g., detonation cord. The present application relates generally to using a high explosive detonation to initiate deflagration of a low explosive.